the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rida Namari
'Approval:' 9/21/14, 9 feats (4 banked), Ephyras(v3.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Rida is a serious man, with strong facial features that reflect a hardened shinobi. He has brown hair that falls down to his chin in the front, and the back of his neck in the back. Though, this is offset by the fact that he usually wears it slicked back, with two 'horns' of hair falling off the edges of his bangs. On the left half of his face is a medium sized scar that runs from his jaw to his cheekbone. He wears a brown, raggedy trench coat over his flak jacket, which is unbuttoned over a dark blue short sleeve shirt. The collar of his trench coat is usually flipped up, giving off the air of not caring about his appearance. On his lower half he wears baggy blue shinobi pants, with a kunai holster strapped to the middle of his right thigh. He is usually not unseen without brown gloves on, and his headband is tied firmly around the sleeve of his right arm, above the jacket. Although usually very serious, Rida is capable of cutting loose when the situation is acceptable, usually whenever Shisai and he are hanging around town, or just together in general. Rida is very proud of his home of Kumo, and takes poorly to those who would disrespect it, or the Raikage in anyway. From his pride in Kumo, stems his belief that no man should ever be left behind, and he will gladly risk his own life to save a squad mate, regardless of their home village. A slight contradiction to his love of Kumo, is his belief that no village is better than the other. He simply believes that all the villages should work together, rather than disputing over who is the 'best', and he simply prefers to live in Kumo. 'Stats' (Total:80) ' '''Strength: 17 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 (Supercharge: 15) ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP:80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specalist ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu Specalist ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 4 Medical Ninjutsu (2) # Yin Healing Wound Destruction-''' This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, but to heal others. (20 CP, double damage prevention if capable of using pre-emptively, 1:1 healing ratio over 3 rounds if used after damage is dealt.) # '''Chakra-Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR. 20/round Stats/Others (3) # +Stats # +Stats # +Stats Equipment *(6) Chakra Pills x2 * (6) Chakra Conducting Katana * (0) lightning tag – 1 time use, does 10 CP of damage reward Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 25,000 * Ryo left: 25,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 54' *'Banked: 6' * This week: 2/12 *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 2 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Cat - 4QP, 2000 Ryo (2 QP taken) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandit_Trickery - 3QP, 1500 Ryo''' ' '''B-Rank: 8' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Pump_It - 2QP, 1,000 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hunt_for_the_britches/birches/bitches - 4QP, 2,000 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Nom_Nom_Nom:_Face/Rock_Man - 4QP, 2,000 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kokatsu%27s_Kage_Arc:_Act_One - 3QP, 1500 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Smuggler%27s_Cove - 4Qp, 2000 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Defense - 3QP, 1500 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Death! - 2QP, 1000 Ryo (Chunin RU) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_Insects - 4QP, 2000 Ryo''' ' '''C-Rank: 7' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dead_Man_is_Dead - 3QP, 1500 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tempest_Temple - 3QP, 1500 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tunnels_hidden_Beneath - 2QP, 1000 ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Puppies! 2QP, 1000 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Helping_Kumo - 3QP, 1500 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Hoard - 3QP, 1500 Ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/LIGHTING_CAVE!!!! -4 QP, 2000 Ryo''' ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' Raids: 0 ''' '''Other: 3 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2fzmsh/the_wolfs_town_anyone/ - 1QP, 500 Ryo (9/14/2014) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2f1as2/tempest/ - 1QP, 500 Ryo (9/7/2014) (Char Dev #1) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2dygil/friendly_training/ - 1Qp, 500 Ryo (8/24/2014)' ' 'History and Story' Born into a clan that possesses no special abilities, or really any shinobi, Rida lead a pretty average life. His father, a civilian working under the Raikage, instilled the love for Kumo and all things shinobi into him at a young age, and since then, he strived to one day be the pride of his village. Joining the academy at rather young age, he met his best friend and squadmate, Shisai Arashi. The two hit it off instantly, and have been close friends ever since. Now living his life as a shinobi, Rida tries his best to both make Kumo proud, and one day meet the Raikage himself. Category:Character